hodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Modifiers
There are a number of things that can have a substantial affect on how combat is played out. Assisting Another A character can assist another player by giving him a +1 to any one statistic or skill check. Assisting another player requires your full attention and takes up your entire turn. A player can only benefit from one players assist at any given time. Cover A character gets a +4 bonus to NoD or SpD against attacks when they are crouched behind something, or when visibility is hindered. Critical Failure When your character rolls a 1 on a skill check or an attack, you automatically fail at performing the desired task. Critical Success When you roll a 12 when rolling your attack or skill check, you add 3 to your results. Death A character dies when they have acquired a number of negative HP equal to their Health Statistic. They can be resurrected within 5 hours after their death. There may be some vicious creatures in the world that can prevent the resurrection of a dead ally. Difficult terrain This is anything ranging from rubble, to underbrush, to walking through water. Moving through a difficult terrain space costs two points of your base movement. Dying A character that has fallen into negative HP is dying. The maximum number of negative HP they can acquire is equal to their Health Statistic at which point they die. A dying character is helpless. At the beginning of each of the character's turns they lose one additional HP. Flanking When your character and an ally are on opposite sides of an enemy target you both receive a +2 bonus to NoA or SpA when attacking the flanked target. Helpless A character that is sleeping, unconscious, or dying automatically receives the maximum damage from attacks. Attacks made against helpless targets ignore defenses. Hinder When a target enters a square adjacent to an enemy, they may choose to hinder any further movement. In order to hinder a movement both the person moving and the person trying to hinder the movement roll a D12 and add their speed statistic. If the person trying to hinder the movement succeeds the target's movement phase ends immidiately, and if they want to leave that square next turn they have to Retreat (see below). Non-lethal A character receives a -2 penalty to NoA and SpA when they attempt to knock a creature unconscious instead of killing them with their attack. If the resulting damage would drop the target’s HP into the negatives, they have 0 HP and fall unconscious instead, but if the attack doesn’t the creature takes damage like normal. Resistance A character that has a resistance takes less damage from various sources than the average person. A character subtracts an amount of damage equal to the resistance value when attacked by the specific damage type. So, if a skeleton has a resistance 3 to piercing he takes 3 less damage when someone shoots a crossbow at him. Retreat A character once per turn can attempt to retreat out of an adjacent square with an enemy. At the beginning of their movement action the target try to retreat and the hinderer both roll a D12 and add the Speed statistic. If the retreater succeeds then he can move freely until another target tries to hinder them. If the reatreater failed they are still able to move but must stay adjacent with the hinderer. Running When you are hurrying to get somewhere you can take a -4 to both your defenses until your next turn for a movement equal to twice your base movement Unarmed If a character is attacking without a weapon, or is attacked without his armor on, he suffers a -8 penalty to his attack or defense statistic. Unconscious When your character has 0 HP they are helpless until their HP comes above 0 from healing or 8-hour rests. Weakness A character that has a weakness takes more damage or reacts more negatively from various sources than the average person. A character adds an amount of damage equal to the weakness value when attacked by the specific damage type, or the effect after the weakness takes place. So, if your Mom’s vase has weakness (B) 3 the vase takes 3 additional damage when you blow it to pieces with a cannon, or if an ice goblin has weakness (F) base movement is reduced by 3 on his next turn then whenever they take fire damage their movement is slowed by 3 on their next turn. Effects from weaknesses normally do not stack unless they say otherwise.